Life
by Hurrah
Summary: Family. Everyone has one. Sometimes our families make us laugh. Other times they can make us breakdown. For the Winchester’s it's no different.


_Disclaimer: Don't own. Just bored.

* * *

_

Hello everyone. I got bored one day and decieded to write about my life. I guess you could call this a memoir or something.

My life is kinda hectic so, I figure what's the harm? My family can publish this and make some major mula and my sis can go to a great college. Am I an awsome sister or what? Well anyway let's get right down to it.

Ahem . . .

Everyone has that one member of their family that is totally clueless. That would be cousin Evan. Or as I like to call it: my cousin, the idiot. He is not intelligent at all. He'd fail without me. The weird thing is that his father is actually super smart. It makes no sense and our mothers joke about who his real father is.

I probably should explain more things about me. My name is Lydia and I am a taurus. I like the moonlight and winter is my favorite season. The greatest rock band in the world is Led Zeppelin. I'm a freshmen in high school and in my spare time I save the world. My parents just don't know it yet.

There's this huge secret in the family. My dad and uncle grew up hunting nasty beasties. This freaky demon thingie killed my grandmother so, they killed everything they could while they traveled the US to find it.

I'm not sure how my mother got involved in all this though .My aunt is pretty cool about this and has no problems. However, she agrees with my mother that me and Evan should stay out of it. My uncle is for it too. He is like Buffy in the sense that normal means everything. I hear he complained like her too.

My father hasn't said much about the issue of me hunting, but I know he doesn't want my kid sister too. He said that we, my sister and I, deserve to have the childhood that he never had. So I'm guessing he'd be a tad upset if he found out about my true Saturday night.

Well that's enough about me. Ooooh. Yesterday my cousin showed his true colors. By that I mean his stupidity.

See, what happened was that me and Evan were at the dining room table eating breakfast. Evan's parents were out town for some reason.

So me and Raven,( my dad loves comics, who knew?), were just sitting there and suddenly Evan perks up.

"If I put a fork in the toaster will that cause the fuse to short? Like will the power go out?"

Raven stares at him before going back to her food.

"Yeah. But if you try that my mom will kill you." I say.

Evan says nothing and continues to eat as well. He then jumps up and leaves the room.

" 'Dia I don't trust him." My sister says to me concerned. I brush it off by shrugging my shoulders.

"Evan wouldn't do–" The lights flicker and a weird sound like slamming of a door echos throughout our house. Raven I tense knowing that this is a good sign of a spirit.

"What the hell is going!" We hear our mother shout.

"I don't know! Dia what did you and your sister do!" Our father shouts.

"Nothing! It's Evan. He's being dumb again daddy!" Raven shouts standing up now. Her dark brown hair is in pig tails and it waves as she shakes her head.

"Damnit. I'm going to kill him!" Our father's voice fades away as he moves upstairs.

"If you kill that little idiot you're calling Sam not me!" My mom's voice comes closer and she heads down the stairs.

My mother is a mess. Her hair is wrapped in a pink towel and she is wearing my dad's blue robe. Her makeup is half on and she dose not look happy.

"Where.Is.He." She says through clenched teeth. Her shoulders are hunched and her hands are balled up into fists. Raven laughs and I'm speechless.

I'm spared from her wrath as Evan limps into the room. His hair is standing straight up, a melted fork is in his left hand and he's missing a shoe.

He opens his mouth to speak but is cut off as my father grabs him from behind. I love my father but he is one scary bastard when he is pissed. Boy was he pissed!

So Evan was dragged out of the room and now calls dad "master." I so don't want to know what that's about.

Anyway that made my day. There was also the time where he got locked in cage with a banshee. But's that's another story for another day. Actually Evan is a very clumsy boy. Because of him we have a new gun rule– the safety is your best friend. I also have a "you don't get a gun until you're 38."

Well I have no stories right now. It's kinda late now and I have a test in the morning. I shall talk you later.

* * *

TBC 


End file.
